Illudien
There are two languages with the name Illudien: Old Illudien (Illúdina Ancoia) and New Illudien (Illudien Nuif). This article pertains to Old Illudien =Setting= Internal History :Illúdina Ancoia was a language spoken primarily in the southwest of the continent Druisla. It is descended from the Solian Language, which in turn is derived from Proto-Druislan. It was originally spoken in the city of Colour (Larulaqui or "Western Star). Other languages descended from Solian include Andrastan, Erethian, and Nodrethen. Illúdina eventually pushed these languages out of existence. :For a period of between five hundred and one thousand years, the language was spoken more or less as presented here. As the Illudien landholdings grew in size, however, the language began to change under the influence of southern languages. It morphed slowly into Illudien Nuif, the heyday of which is between 1400 and 1500 AD. External History :This language began with the sole influence of Romance Languages, primarily Latin and Spanish, but eventually expanded and became a more independent language. While the romance influence in grammar and to some extent vocabulary is still present; Celtic and Germanic languages also play a role. =Phonology= a-- "a" in father b-- as in English c-- before "a, o, u, y" or a consonant, "c" in castle. Before "e", or "i", "c" in cent d-- as in English e-- when accented or with a diaeresis, "a" in ate, but without final "y" sound. Otherwise, "e" in pet. When found at the end of a word following a double consonant, pronounced as "e" in the french danse. f-- as in English g-- before "a, o, u, y" or a consonant, "g" in go. Before "e", or "i", "g" in gentle h-- not pronounced i-- "ee" in feet l-- as in the Romance languages, not as guttural as English lh-- "th" in thin m-- as in English n-- as in English o-- "o" in hope p-- as in English, but unaspirated. q-- as in English r-- a light tap, like in the Romance languages s-- when between vowels or before a voiced consonant, "s" as in lose. Before an unvoiced consonant or initially or finally, "s" in sister ss-- always "ss" as in loss t-- as in English, but unaspirated u-- "oo" in food but without final lip rounding v-- as in English y-- a consonant as in English. As a vowel, "i" in pit Diphthongs All diphthongs are fairly self explanatory as they retain the sound of the vowels they incorporate. Rising ia, ie, io, iu ua, ue, ui, uo Falling ae (like English hate), ai, au ei, eu oe (like ae), oi, ou when oe or oi follow c or g, the o is not pronounced =Basic Grammar= The Noun Illudien nouns are highly inflected. There are four declensions with five cases each: nominative, accusative, genetive, dative, and ablative. I Declension First declension nouns are all masculine and end in e, r, l ex. aviune, grandfather :Singular nom. aviune acc. aviunen gen. aviunet dat. aviunes abl. aviunes :Plural nom. aviunen acc. aviunemen gen. aviunen (arch. aviuneden) dat. aviunen abl. aviunen Single syllable nouns ending in "r" or "l" take the case endings by adding them directly to the end of the word with the doubling of the final consonant. (ie. pel, pellen, pellet). However, in multisyllable words ending in "r" or "l", the final syllable disappears and the final letter merges with the stem. (ie. papiel, paplen, paplet) II Declension Second declension nouns end in o, s, d, n, or silent e''. They are also all masculine ex. ''nico, lion :Singular nom. nico acc. nicon gen. nicoio dat. nicos abl. nicos :Plural nom. nicoe acc. nicomen gen. nicoie dat. nicoe abl. nicoe Multisyllable words ending in d'' go about the same morphing as in First declension nouns. (ie. ''calered, calerdon, calerdio) III Declension Third declension nouns end in a'' and are all feminine. ex. ''andra, light :Singular nom. andra acc. andras gen. andria dat. andre abl. andre :Plural nom. andrae acc. andrassae gen. andriae dat. andrae abl. andrae IV Declension Fourth declension nouns end in e, i, s, or silent e''. ex. ''voque, voice :Singular nom. voque acc. voquis gen. voquiel dat. voqui abl. voqui :Plural nom. voques acc. voquissae gen. voquies dat. voques abl. voques The Adjective Adjectives must match the noun they modify in number, case, and gender. There are two similar declensions: one for the masculine form, another for the feminine. masculine corde, red :Singular nom. corde acc. cordes gen. cordio dat. cordi abl. cordi :Plural nom. cordes acc. corden gen. cordie dat. cordes abl. cordes feminine corda, red :Singular nom. corda acc. cordas gen. cordia dat. corde abl. corde :Plural nom. cordae acc. cordae gen. cordiae dat. cordes abl. cordes =Dictionary= ... =Numerals= 1 oen 2 nae 3 trae 4 care 5 quia 6 tes 7 siel 8 cas 9 non 10 dessae 11 ondë 12 nedë 13 trestë 14 cardë 15 quildë 16 testë 17 seldë 18 castë 19 endë 20 vientë 30 trientë 40 carentë 50 quientë 60 tessentë 70 seldentë 80 cassentë 90 enontë 100 centa =Example text= Lainyë caede tieressia aest qua díe tenuen ha donát. Language is the most precious thing that God has given mankind. Si hyë poavlen nen ti luquen amis mea, tos niehis pe i nuqua senied queren tea. If these words do not show my love to you, then nothing can and I shall never have your heart. Category:Languages